1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor apparatus for an elongated element which has freely suspended thread-formed projections spaced along its length, such as a long fishing line which has freely suspended projections along is length in the form of snoods and a pelt-like textile which has freely suspended projections in the form of hairs or fluff.
2. The Prior Art
It has been previously suggested to use helical springs to keep fishing hooks or snoods in a retainer, the individual hook legs or snoods being pinched between two adjacent windings in the spring. However, the hook legs must be manually forced in between the spring windings and again forced out. Consequently, the helical springs are not suited for continuous movement of the hooks, but merely to retain the same.